


[Podfic] Strange and Fearless

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin soaks his bruised ribs in Arthur’s big bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Strange and Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange and Fearless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253604) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



> Cover art by [cait_roswen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_roswen/pseuds/cait_roswen) :)

  


Download (MP3 or M4B) [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strange-and-fearless) or [Livestream](http://www.mediafire.com/play/0r364ot64wpceje/strange%20and%20fearless.mp3)


End file.
